Frisk
Frisk Aliases 8th Human Relatives Toriel (caretaker) Affiliation Good Biographical information Marital status Single Date of birth Unknown Place of birth The Surface Date of death None Date of death None Physical description Species Human Gender Ambiguous Height Unknown Weight Unknown Eye color Unknown Frisk is one of the main characters in Glitchtale. They have appeared in every animation in Season 1 and appeared again in Season 2. Their gender is unknown, but it is assumed that they consider themselves agenderous, like in the original Undertale. According to their Character Sheet, they have 92 HP in Megalomaniac and 20 HP in the rest of the series. Their character sheet states that 'after getting bored of the Pacifist Route, and started a Genocide Route, and that Chara awakened and waited until Frisk passed the Point of No Return, to see if they truly desired a Genocide Ending. The glitches gave Frisk the ability to place their soul within a monster soul without dying. Frisk has one Soul Attack: -Determination Shield Frisk can project a shield of determination, which has the ability to protect them and others from harm. History Megalomaniac: Frisk, whose body was being controlled by Chara, confronts Sans in the Final Corridor. After a bit of a battle and many times of failing, Chara fully takes over Frisk, trapping them in a darkish void and basically forces them to watch the chaos go on in the judgment hall. Frisk manages to break out, and gives Sans their soul after protecting him from Chara's attack that could've killed him, raising Sans' power and giving him power over the timeline. Sans impales Chara before resetting the timeline. Yet Darker: Frisk meets Sans at his Waterfall Sentry Station. Sans goes to take Frisk to Grillby's via a 'shortcut' and Frisk ends up in the Waterfall Hallway triggered by the Fun value being set to 66. Frisk enters Gaster's Room to find Gaster, who traps Frisk and forces them to battle for their soul. After a while, Sans appears and the two escape the room, however this only frees Gaster a bit more. After an intensive battle, Gaster is cast down back to his void, though unclear whether he was completely destroyed. *Determination: Frisk meets Sans by his Hotland Hot Dog Stand and they discuss the glitches. Sans tells Frisk to watch out for anything odd, and as soon as Frisk leaves, they see that the door to Alphys' Lab has been blasted open. Frisk walks into the lab out of curiosity, then into the True Lab. As they walk along the path, Chara spies on them from behind and then finally confronts Frisk in the DT Extractor Room, using HATE to grab Frisk and shove them into the Extractor. Once Sans and Flowey arrived, Chara creates a shield of HATE around the extractor in order to keep the two from saving Frisk. After their tough battle, Frisk manages to break free from the shield of HATE and lets out the vessel that holds their DETERMINATION though unfortunately, Chara manages to yank the vessel before Sans at the last second and vanishes. Frisk is carried back to Sans' lab, and a post credits cutscene says that they are still alive, but unconscious. Your Best Friend: Frisk then wakes up but is in distress once finding out they no longer have DETERMINATION. Sans and Flowey are working on a strange machine that returns Gaster to his physical form and basically help him return to the underground, upon Gaster feeling very grateful for being brought back, he takes them to the secret chamber containing the that hold the five human souls in their designated pods. Sans then hands the souls over to Flowey in order to transform. Flowey, at first was a little hesitant but accepts the offer and transforms into Omega Flowey. Chara, upon hearing the commotion, decides to confront them with pure confidence. It wasn't long before they engage in battle with Sans, Omega flowey, and Gaster while Frisk is being protected by a shield of KINDNESS, but during the fight, Gaster manages to lose a huge chunk of his health upon protecting Sans and Frisk. This then enrages Sans who then states. "I don't like using my ''real ''special attack. I get BONE Tired after that, but, you deserve it.." and makes enough blasters to try and overcome Chara, Chara, who tries to use a shield of KINDNESS to protect themselves, fails to stop the attack and there's the sound of a SOUL snapping in half. This at first makes everyone feel relieved, but then a red beam charges at Flowey that came from the smoky cloud, Sans manages to prevent this by cutting the wires that keep Flowey secure to the ceiling, but Sans then falls unconscious. Chara, who somehow managed to still survive Sans attack, proceeds to then create a giant ball of HATE that looks impossible to survive and hurls it towards Flowey, who uses the five human souls to protect himself and the others, but loses them in the process and is shown once again as a flower, but with one of his petals broke off. Frisk, upon seeing that Chara was about to finish off Flowey, regains their DETERMINATION as they then create a red shield to block the attack, and lets out a call for help, and gives Flowey their soul in the process in order to transform into Asriel. Continue: Frisk helps Asriel with Chara, and is returned to their body after Chara's soul becomes the Trait Vessel. On the surface, Sans confronts them and asks them when they are going to reset, and tells them to be honest. He then sighs and explains that if Frisk decides to reset then to tell him first. Then Frisk is shown with the Undertale Save File Dialogue Box. Their options are to Continue or Reset. Frisk hovers over reset, then smashes it, pressing Continue. My Sunshine: Frisk meets Betty and they both search for Jessica, who went away suddenly but it turns out that Jessica had a flashback of her daughter who ran away from her since she thinks her mother (Jessica) didn't not care about her, and is focusing on jobs. After Frisk and Betty found Jessica, Frisk had a conversation with Jessica that what happens about her daughter, Jessica mostly told frisk anything about what happened. And Frisk had an emotional hit because of it. After having conversation about Jessica's daughter. Jessica said she would make a "Little change" for AMD (A.K.A Anti Monster Department) And the change is should AMD break down or keep, so Frisk and Jessica went to the court and listen to Asgore's speaking. At Asgore's speaking, the Judge said their monitoring the barrier a long time and never knew how did they broke barrier, Frisk know what's gonna happen so Frisk is worried. Because Frisk saw every soul.. Could that mean whether one of those souls were Jessica's daughter's? Asgore spoke the truth that he used human souls to break it, and Judge said about the appearance about the recent human. Asgore said all of them are children. Jessica took out his picture, to remind her of her loss. Asgore said "Pink Tutu... and Blue eyes." Sadly, Jessica's daughter MATCH all of these. Frisk knew Asgore messed up. Jessica looked at her daughter's picture and had shed a tear on it. She rushed out and exclaimed "YOU MURDERED HER!" Frisk tried to calm her down but it was too late.